Amistad dorada
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: Un pequeño Milo teme perder la amistad de su mejor amigo. Descubre qué está dispuesto hacer para evitarlo con la ayuda de los traviesos Aioria, Shaka y Mu.


**Amistad dorada**

Era verano en la hermosa Grecia. Los fuertes rayos de sol hacían que los entrenamientos fueran cada vez más difíciles; el cansancio se presentaba amenazante a medida que el día avanzaba y lo único que anhelaban los pequeños aprendices a Santos Dorados era la llegada de la noche que traería consigo la fresca brisa y un buen baño. Ninguno de los futuros caballeros resentía más este clima que el pequeño Camus, próximo guardián del onceavo templo. A la corta edad de cinco años, el aprendiz de acuario había demostrado tener las características necesarias para convertirse en caballero y servir a la diosa Athena; sin embargo, ningún tipo de entrenamiento lo habría preparado para estas condiciones climáticas extremas. El pequeño niño, aún exhausto, trataba de volverse a colocar las vendas para proteger sus manitas. Pronto su maestro regresaría y lo último que quería era atrasarse en su entrenamiento sólo por un par de extremidades lastimadas. No se dio cuenta de que otro pequeño lo llamaba hasta que sus gritos se oyeron más cerca.

- ¡Camus, Camus! – exclamó el dueño de aquella voz mientras extendía los brazos para llamar su atención.

El pequeño francés ni siquiera se inmutó. Siguió concentrado en sus vendas preparándose para lo que seguramente sucedería.

- ¡Te estoy hablando, Camus! – el niño llegó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos. Camus no se molestó en voltear a verlo, no había necesitad. Conocía muy bien al futuro guardián del octavo templo. Sabía que Milo no soportaría no ser el centro de atención y si había algo que el pequeño bicho odiaba era ser ignorado.

- Camus, ¿no me oyes?

- Oui, Milo. – contestó sin despegar la mirada de sus manitas ya vendadas. Sonrió orgulloso ante su propio logro y volteó ver al niño que demandaba su atención.

- ¡Otra vez con eso! ¡Ya habla bien, Camus!

- ¡Yo hablo bien, Milo! Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no es ningún dialecto raro ni nada. ¡Es francés, mi lengua natal! – Camus ya se encontraba molesto y el calor lo empeoraba todo.

- Suena raro. – Milo se rascó la barbilla y después mostro una enorme sonrisa. – No te preocupes, Camus. Ya te enseñaré a hablar bien griego y así ¡podremos hablar de muchas cosas! – exclamó mientras extendía sus bracitos y saltaba de alegría.

El galo rodó los ojos. Nunca se acostumbraría a la actitud tan alegre y despreocupada del futuro Santo de Escorpio.

- ¿Qué crees, Camus? – al ver que tenia la atención de su amigo, Milo prosiguió. – Saga me ha dado la tarde libre. Dice que entrenar con este calor no me hará ningún bien y que no quiere que quede peor. – ante la última frase, Milo se quedó pensativo, como si quisiera adivinar el verdadero significado de dichas palabras. – La última parte no la entendí pero… ¡eso no importa! ¡Hoy pasaré la tarde contigo! – Camus nunca había visto a su amigo tan contento y lleno de energía y eso le preocupó. Una cosa era tratar con un Milo normal, que ya era difícil para él pero otra muy diferente era encontrarse con uno completamente hiperactivo.

- No creó que sea muy buena idea, Milo. – soltó después de unos momentos de silencio. – No me siento muy bien. Sabes que no soporto el calor. – el pequeño intentó quitarse el sudor de su frente con su manita pero era inútil, parecía que en vez de quitárselo lo aumentaba con cada intento. – Además, tengo que empacar. Mi maestro dice que en unos días nos iremos a Siberia para terminar mi entrenamiento.

- ¡¿Siberia?! ¿Por qué, Camus? – Milo palideció de repente.- ¡Yo no quiero que te vayas!

- Eso no depende de mí. De hecho me alegra. ¡Ya no quiero estar aquí! Odio este lugar con tanto calor… ¡no soporto el sol! Si pudiera elegir ya no regresaría nunca más – Camus se encontraba frustrado y no se dio cuenta de que el pequeño Milo comenzaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojitos azules.

- ¡Eres un tonto! – el griego ya no podía luchar contra sus lágrimas y de un brincó se puso de pie. – ¡Por mi puedes irte a Siberia o a dónde sea! No me importa. - cerro sus ojitos con fuerza e intento dejar de llorar pero no podía.- Yo tengo muchos amigos y… ¡tú te quedarás solo! – el pequeño escorpión no le dio oportunidad a Camus de contestar y antes de que se diera cuenta, salió corriendo y se perdió entre las ruinas del lugar.

- No entiendo porqué se pone así. – susurró el pequeño Camus.

- Sólo está triste porque te irás, Camus. Después de todo eres su mejor amigo.

- ¿Saga? ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el francés mientras veía como el guardián del tercer templo se sentaba a su lado.

- Acabo de regresar de una misión y buscaba a Aioros. Lo lamento, no quise escuchar su conversación. – se sonrojó mientras se acariciaba su nunca y sonreía nerviosamente.

- Entonces tal vez tú puedas ayudarme. Mi maestro dice que los sentimientos nos impiden ser buenos caballeros pero Milo… él es todo lo que yo no soy. Milo siempre está feliz y nunca me deja en paz. Y no sé porqué se fue llorando. No entiendo nada, Saga. – el mayor lo vio con ternura y le revolvió cariñosamente su cabellos.

- Los sentimientos no te hacen débil, pequeño. Al contrario nos demuestran que a pesar de ser Caballeros de Athena, somos humanos. Yo sé que a pesar de todo, Milo se convertirá en el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio al igual que tú en el de Acuario. – Saga sonrió orgulloso, nunca lo diría pero amaba a los pequeños aprendices como si fueran sus hermanitos.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Aunque no sea como Milo? – los ojos de Camus le suplicaban una respuesta.

- Claro que sí. Milo es muy especial y tú también lo eres, Camus. Si todos fuéramos iguales todo sería muy aburrido, ¿no crees?

- Pero Milo tenía razón. Él tiene muchos amigos y yo sólo lo tengo a él. Y ahora él está molesto conmigo. – Camus bajó la mirada e intento ocultar sus lágrimas - Al final me quedaré solo.

- Eso no es verdad, Camus. – Saga alzó su pequeño rostro y le limpió las lágrimas con sus dedos.- Nunca estarás solo. Recuerda que también estarán los demás santos, además…- Camus miró los profundos ojos verdes del Santo de Géminis. – Siempre me tendrás a mí. Y con respecto a Milo…- Saga pareció pensar su respuesta por unos segundos. – Él no puede estar enojado por mucho tiempo. Ya se le pasará.

- ¡Tienes razón, Saga! ¡Gracias! - exclamó el pequeño francés mientras se ponía de pie y lo abrazaba fuertemente.

- De nada, enano. - sonrió tiernamente mientras le devolvía el abrazo. – Anda ve y discúlpate con el bicho. - Camus asintió y se dirigió en busca de su amigo.

**Templo de Escorpio**

- ¿Estás seguro de ésto, Milo? – preguntó un confundido Aioria de cinco años mientras intentaba meter un trozo de hilo en una aguja.

- ¡Claro que sí, Aioria! Camus va a quedar sorprendido. ¡Le daré una lección! – exclamó fuertemente mientras cerraba su puño.

- Creo que exageras, Milo. Ya sabes cómo es Camus. - dijo el pequeño Mu que sostenía un par de carretes de hilo y varios trozos de tela.

- Estoy seguro de que Milo hizo enojar a Camus. Él siempre hace escándalo y eso molesta a cualquiera. - los futuros santos voltearon a ver a Shaka que permanecía en posición de loto con sus ojitos cerrados. – Yo no culpo a Camus. ¡Te culpo a ti, Milo! - el aspirante a la sexta armadura lo señaló con su pequeño dedo.

- No seas tonto, Shaka. – Milo se cruzó de brazos mientras Aioria y Mu rodaban los ojos ante la actitud de sus dos amigos. - Yo no soy molesto. Y tú Aioria, ¡apúrate!

- Ya voy Milo, no te muevas. – el pequeño león intentaba coser lo más rápido posible. - Mu, necesito más hilo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan lento, gato? – Milo ya se estaba desesperando. No soportaba estar parado sin hacer nada. - ¡Auch! ¡Aioria! – gritó de repente mientras dos lágrimas salían de sus ojitos. - Ten más cuidado.

- Lo siento. ¡Es culpa de esta tonta aguja!

- Aioria no sabe coser eso es todo, Milo. – sonrió Mu aún sosteniendo los carretes de hilo.

- Si son tan buenos, háganlo ustedes. - soltó Aioria molesto.

- Dame eso. - exclamó Shaka quitándole la aguja y comenzando a coser.

- ¿Sabes coser, Shaka? – Mu parecía sorprendido ante la nueva habilidad del futuro Santo de Virgo.

- Soy el ser más cercano a Dios, ¿recuerdas? Coser no debe ser difícil.

- Aún así. No sé cómo vas a vengarte de Camus con esto, Milo. – Aioria se sentó en el suelo acompañado por Mu.

- Paciencia, gato. Ya verás.

Mientras el pequeño Shaka cosía, Milo les repetía su brillante plan a sus dos amigos.

- Y entonces… ¡PAM! Yo salgo y Camus quedará tan sorprendido que… ¡jamás volverá a tratarme así! – finalizó Milo mientras sonreía victoriosamente. Aioria y Mu sólo lo miraron más confundidos que nunca.

- Quiten esas caras. ¡Yo sé que funcionará! – exclamó Milo alegre. - ¡Auch! ¡Shaka!

- Lo siento. Creo que ya casi termino. - sonrió triunfante.

- ¡Milo! Aquí estás. ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

Los cuatro santitos voltearon y lo primero que vieron fue a un Camus agitado corriendo hacía ellos.

- ¿Camus? – dijeron los cuatro al mismo tiempo. En ese momento, Aioria arrastró a Shaka y a Mu e intento inventar una excusa para dejar a los dos amigos solos.

- ¡Nosotros ya nos vamos! – el pequeño arrastraba a un confundió Mu y a un molesto Shaka que no había terminado con su labor. – Mi hermano… ¡sí! Mi hermano. Este… Aioros nos debe estar buscando. No hay que hacerlo esperar, ¿verdad, chicos? – Mu y Shaka sólo pudieron asentir rápidamente. ¡Nos vemos después! - y así los tres amigos salieron del templo dejando únicamente a Milo y a Camus.

- Son unos cobardes. – exclamó el heleno que se encontraba de espaldas a Camus y la oscuridad del cuarto impedía distinguirlo con claridad.

- Milo, yo vine a…

- ¡Calla! – Milo lo interrumpió sin consideración alguna. – Te tengo tu merecido Camus. Nunca volverás a tratarme así. ¡Prepárate! – sin pensarlo dos veces se volteó completamente para encarar a su amigo. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas? – soltó orgulloso. Esperó cualquier reacción del futuro caballero de los hielos pero jamás pensó que su amigo estallara en carcajadas.

- ¿Te ríes de mi? – preguntó ofendido. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Después de un rato Camus al fin pudo controlarse.

- Milo, deberías verte en un espejo.

- ¿Por qué? – Milo arrugó su nariz y entrecerró sus ojos. – ¿Es por lo genial de mi disfraz? – se dirigió a su habitación y pudo distinguir el dichoso espejo. Su sorpresa fue tan grande que sólo pudo gritar horrorizado.

- ¿¡Quéeeeee?! ¡Esto no es lo que yo quería! – sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a abandonar sus ojitos azules. Lo último que quería era llorar enfrente de Camus pero no podía evitarlo.

- Milo, ¿Qué es lo que querías hacer?

Milo no podía dejar de llorar y comenzó a hipar. – ¡Lo único q-q-q-que yo q-q-quría era d-disfrazarme de sol para d-d-demostrarte que el calor no es tan malo! Yo sólo q-q-quería darte un bonito recuerdo mío. – Milo comenzó a llorar más fuerte. – ¡No quiero que me olvides, Camus! – el pequeño escorpión intentaba ser fuerte pero no podía creer que su plan hubiera fallado de esa manera y es que su disfraz parecía todo menos un sol. Aioria no había encontrado tela amarilla sino que había juntado retazos de tela de diferentes colores y los que debería ser los piquitos del sol eran pedazos de estambre cortesía de Shaka, sin contar que el pequeño Mu le había colocado pegamento a las partes que Aioria y Shaka no habían terminado de coser. Milo había estado tan concentrado en su plan que no se había dado cuenta de los materiales que habían traído sus amigos.

- Todo salió mal. – Milo aún seguía hipando. – Mi regalo se arruinó. – soltó mientras se tallaba sus ojitos. - No soy un sol, tú seguirás enojado conmigo y te irás para siempre a Siberia.

- Milo, tranquilo. – Camus sonrió. - No estoy enojado contigo. - ¿Sabes? Tu disfraz me gustó mucho.

- ¿d-d-d-de veras? – Milo miró a su amigo con los ojitos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar.

- En serio. De hecho es el mejor regalo que alguien dado. – de repente, Camus bajo la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus manos. – Milo… yo sólo vine a decirte que…- se detuvo, no sabía cómo continuar.

- ¿Si?

- Quería decirte que…- no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas. – Lo siento mucho, Milo. – Camus alzó la mirada y el griego se sorprendió al ver sus hermosos ojos azules bañados en lágrimas.

- Camus…

- Lamento haberme portado tan mal contigo. Tú siempre me buscas y quieres pasar tiempo conmigo y yo… - Camus empezó a hipar. – Yo soy un mal amigo. Perdóname, Milo.

- Camus, ¡no llores por favor! Tú también perdóname. Lamento ser tan molesto todo el tiempo. Si dejas de llorar te prometo que ya no seré así. - Milo jamás se imaginó que le dolería tanto ver a su mejor amigo llorar por algo que él pensaba era su culpa. – Te lo prometo.

- ¡Nooo! ¡No lo hagas, Milo! No quiero que cambies. Tú eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero tal y como eres. – el mismo Camus se sorprendió al escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿De verdad soy tu mejor amigo? – Milo no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Por un momento había olvidado porqué había estado llorando.

- Sí. – Camus intentó secarse las lágrimas con sus manitas. – Y no esperes que lo diga de nuevo.

- No me importa, Camus. Ahora sé que sí me quieres. – aún con lágrimas, el bichito abrazó fuertemente a su amigo y este le correspondió sin pensarlo.

- Busquemos a los demás, Camus. ¡Aún tenemos la tarde libre! – soltó mientras lo tomaba de la mano y se dirigía había la salida del templo.

- mmmmm ¿Milo…?

- ¿Qué pasa, mejor amigo? - Milo no podía dejar de sonreír.

- Tu traje… - soltó Camus tratando de aguantarse la risa.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que creo que no lo terminaron de coser – Camus sonrió mientras apuntaba con su dedo al traje.

Milo dirigió su mirada hacía donde su amigo señalaba y se dio cuenta de que, en efecto, Shaka no había terminado de coser su disfraz y que había dejado un enorme agujero en la parte de atrás.

- ¡Shaka, tonto! – exclamó Milo. - ¡Ayúdame a quitarme ésto, Camus! ¡No saldré con esta cosa a ningún lado!

Camus sólo pudo sonreír y realizó lo que su mejor amigo le pedía. Después de varios intentos fallidos ambos santitos suspiraron resignados.

- Es imposible, Milo. ¿Qué le pusiste al traje?

- ¡No te rindas, Camus! Anda ya mero sale. – el francés lo obedeció e intento jalar el disfraz por la parte de arriba mientras Milo estiraba sus bracitos. - ¡¿Por qué no me lo puedo quitar?! – gritó Milo desesperado.

- Espera, déjame ver. – segundos después Camus sonrió triunfante. - ¡Ya sé porque no podemos quitártelo, Milo! ¡Mira! – el pequeño apuntó hacía cierto lugar.

- ¡Shaka, eres un tonto! – Milo habló con frustración y es que lo que pudieron notar es que el disfraz estaba cosido a la ropa de entrenamiento. Shaka y Mu se habían asegurado de que con todo el pegamento fuera difícil desprender la tela del pequeño cuerpo de Milo.

**En algún lugar del Santuario**

- ¿Por qué creen que tarden tanto? – preguntó Airoria haciendo círculos en la arena con una ramita.

- Tal vez Camus lo congeló. – contestó Shaka. – Me hubiera gustado verlo.

- Camus es muy pequeño para congelar cosas, Shaka. Además… ¿cómo vas a verlo si nunca abres los ojos? – intervino Mu mientras jugaba con un cangrejito.

- El no abrir los ojos nunca ha sido un problema, Mu. Después de todo así pude coser el traje.

- ¿Cosiste el disfraz de Milo con los ojos cerrados, Shaka? – Aioria abrió sus ojos turquesas sorprendido.

- Pues claro. No iba a abrir mis ojos para algo tan tonto. – soltó el futuro Santo de Virgo recostándose en la arena.

Aioria rodo los ojos. – Oye, Mu… ¿por qué estás tan callado?

- Tal vez deberíamos dejar de esperarlos. No creo que Milo salga con ese disfraz.

- ¡Apoyo a Mu! – gritó Shaka mientras abría sus enormes ojos azules para sorpresa del lemuariano y de Aioria. – Además, ya tengo hambre.

- ¡Noooo, shaka! – exclamó el león mientras se tiraba al suelo y se tapaba sus ojitos con ambas manos.

- ¡Ahora habrá una guerra de mil días! – gritó Mu haciendo gestos exagerados con su cara.

- ¡No sean tontos! – Shaka se sonrojó – Sólo es una guerra de mil días si un caballero dorado se enfrenta a otro.

Aioria y Mu no dejaban de reírse ante la actitud de la reencarnación de buda.

- ¡Ya no se rían de mi! – soltó Shaka sin evitar sonreír.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí, enanos? – los pequeños pudieron ver al guardián del tercer templo seguido por Aioros caminando hacía ellos.

- ¡Saga!

- ¡hermano!

Sin pensarlo dos veces los pequeños santitos se dirigieron a los mayores y saltaron a sus brazos.

- ¡Hermano, estoy molesto contigo! Prometiste jugar conmigo y te fuiste sin decirme a donde. – soltó Aioria mientras dejaba de abrazar a su hermano. Saga sólo pudo sonreír al ver a Aioros regañado por el pequeño leoncito.

- Lo siento, pequeño. Tuve que ir a una misión pero te prometo pasar toda la tarde contigo. – Aioros volvió a abrazar a su hermanito. – Te extrañé mucho, ¿lo sabes? – Aioria intentó parecer enojado pero no podía resistirse a los abrazos del arquero.

- ¿Dónde está Kanon, Saga? – preguntó un inocente Mu.

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano menor, Saga no pudo disimular la tristeza y Aioros se vio obligado a interferir.

- Ya saben cómo es Kanon, niños. Anda de aquí para allá. Nunca se le encuentra.

- Es que lo extrañamos, hermano. – el pequeño Aioria trataba de subirse a los hombros del castaño.

- Estoy seguro de que él también los extraña. – Aioros acarició las cabezas de Mu y Shaka y miró discretamente a Saga.

- ¿En donde están Milo y Camus? – pregunto el Santo de Géminis de repente. El tema de su hermano no era algo de lo que quería hablar en ese momento.

- ¡Están en el octavo templo, Saga! Los estábamos esperando para jugar pero no vienen. – le respondió Aioria aún en los hombros de su hermano.

- Será mejor que los alcancemos, ¿no crees, Saga? Además, los niños ya deben de tener hambre.

- ¡No somos niños, hermano! Somos futuros Caballeros Dorados. – exclamó inflando el pecho con orgullo mientras Shaka y Mu afirmaban con sus cabecitas.

- Es cierto, Aioros. – Sonrió Saga divertido. – Ya no son unos niños, Así que baja a Aioria y como al parecer Mu y Shaka están de acuerdo ya no los cargaremos más. Ni jugaremos a las escondidas con ellos, ni iremos a Rodorio a comprar helado. – Saga comenzó a contar con sus dedos. - ¡Hh! Y también hablaré con sus maestros para que tengan más horas de entrenamiento.

- ¡Saga, noooooo! – exclamó Shaka sorprendiendo a todos. – Eso no es lo que Aioria quiso decir. – el pequeño buda se sonrojo cuando notó todas las miradas sobre él. – Lo que pasa es que no nos gusta que nos llamen niños… ¡sí, eso! - el arquero y el gemelo lo miraron divertidos.

- Está bien. - Saga sonrió resignado. – Vamos por Camus y Milo y después comeremos algo. – tomó a Shaka y lo subió a sus hombros y Aioros hizo lo mismo con su hermanito. Mu tomó una mano de Saga y una de Aioros y se dirigieron al Templo de Escorpio.

- ¿Podemos jugar a las escondidas después, Saga? – preguntó el pequeño Shaka.

- Creí que no te gustaban esos juegos, enano. – el pequeño buda se sonrojó. Jamás admitiría que le encantaba jugar con sus amigos.

- Es mejor que entrenar. Sí, es mejor. – contestó rápidamente.

- Si jugamos le toca contar a Shaka. – exclamó Aioria.

- ¿Por qué le tocaría a Shaka? – preguntó curioso Aioros.

- ¡Eso es obvio, Aioros! – dijo Mu mientras se balanceaba como columpio en las manos de Aioros y Saga. - ¡A Shaka no le gusta abrir los ojos y es menos probable que haga trampa! – su respuesta fue dicha de tal modo que pareciera lo más normal del mundo.

- ¡Mu! – Shaka se volvió a sonrojar.

- ¡Es verdad, Shaka! – intervino Aioria seguido por las risas de Saga y Aioros. Jamás se cansarían de las ocurrencias de los santitos más pequeños, los que amaban como sus propios hermanos y por los que darían la vida sin dudarlo. Juntos se dirigieron hacía el octavo templo mientras el sol se ocultaba a sus espaldas.

**Fin**

¡hooolaaa a todos!

Este es mi primer fic y de verdad espero que les guste!

La verdad al principio iba a ser un CamusXMilo pero luego aparecieron los demas goldies y no pude evitarlo xD  
Ya lo revisé pero de todos modos se me pudo escapar uno que otro error ortográfico xD

De antemano muchas gracias por leerlo y espero sus reviews! :D  
besos y abrazos!

Atte: Helena Hibiki ^^


End file.
